The Last Ruler of Oz
by Swqueen
Summary: What if someone else was affected by Madame Morrible and the Wizard's schemings. Someone very close to Glinda. Based on the musical with bits from the books. I suppose it is somewhat Alternate Universe.


_Author's note: This is my very first fanfiction ever, so please be kind. I debated whether I should even post this or not, but as I am always looking for more Wicked stories I thought others might be as well. Anyway, this story is based of the musical, although it will have bits and pieces from the book and also from the Wizard of Oz series of novels. I know it starts out kinda slow, but I promise it gets more exciting._

_  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Wicked or the Wizard of Oz besides my cast album and Grimmerie, they all belong to Gregory Maguire and L. Frank Baum. Only the original characters are mine. _

Prologue

"Get out, get out now!" Ten-year-old Arica ducked and ran as shoes of varying shades of pink flew past her. It wasn't like she was trying to upset her sister, it was just that she was bored and had wanted Galinda to play with her. The Upland sisters had once been very close, being only two years apart, now though, it seemed that Galinda couldn't stand the sight of her sister.

Arica glanced behind her as she ran out of the house. There was no sign of her big sister, but that didn't mean that the pink terror wasn't close behind. Incidents like this one had been happening more frequently, and Arica still didn't understand why. Her parents kept telling her that Galinda was growing up and needed her space. Arica didn't care about space, besides being her sister, Galinda had been her best friend and she missed the time they used to spend together.

As she reached the cobblestone road that ran past the Upland's mansion, Arica slowed down. It was late summer, and the coolness of the early morning had already turned into a blanket of sweltering heat that threatened to suffocate anyone brave enough to step outside their house. Arica was hot and sticky from her unplanned sprint and decided to go to the river to cool off. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts of why he sister seemed to hate her, Arica failed to notice the shadowy figure that detached itself from one of the trees and glided after her.

Despite the summer heat, the Upper Uplands was a beautiful place to live. Tall Quoxwood were abundant and provided ample shade for the residents. The Great River that ran along the southern border provided both water and recreation along with the economic advantage of trade to the town. Because of this, the river was normally crowded, but as Arica reached one of the popular swimming spots it was surprisingly deserted.

Arica didn't even pause at the waters edge to consider how much trouble she was going to get in for coming to the river without permission, she just jumped in. Usually her parents only let her come if Galinda was with her, but Galinda had suddenly developed an aversion to water in early spring, so she hadn't been able to visit the river very much.

As the cool water enveloped her, Arica pushed her sibling trouble away and just floated along with the gentle current. She started daydreaming about the Emerald City, which her father had promised her she would be able to see when the family took their next trip. She was so wrapped up in visions of green, that she failed to notice the darkening sky.

Enormous anvil shaped clouds were forming in the north, and the already oppressive air seemed to somehow be getting thicker. By the time she noticed anything, the wind had picked up and made the water choppy. She was several hundred feet from shore and as she struggled through the waves to reach dry land she could hear the tornado-warning bell in the distance. Gasping for breath as she threw herself on the bank, she glanced up. The sky was so dark now that is was almost like night. By the time Arica was able to make her way to the road she was having trouble seeing her way as she headed home.

Funnel clouds had begun to appear in the sky and Arica was starting to get worried as she made her way home. Living in tornado country had conditioned all of the inhabitants in the proper procedures for dealing with the storms, but she had never seen a storm developed this fast with the intensity that it did. She began to run faster, but the wind itself seemed to be against her, slowing her progress. It seemed to have a will of its own and was intent on trying to knock her down.

Arica was halfway home when the first twister touched ground. It was fairly close and she screamed as the winds swept her feet from under her. She landed hard on her back, her head hit a rock and last think she remembered before her whole world went black was a figure in a dark cloak leaning over her.

_Please review. Let me know whether I should continue or if I should never post anything here ever again. Comments and constructive criticism is welcomed._


End file.
